


Behind the Bleachers, Bro

by cl2y



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl2y/pseuds/cl2y
Summary: There's something thrilling about acting out old fantasies with new lovers.





	Behind the Bleachers, Bro

It was a nice evening, Smashley had taken the kids out for a weekend trip leaving Craig home alone, and he’d taken Felton out for dinner. He hadn’t even counted his carbs for the day, or rather he hadn’t told Felton that he had, and had made a general estimate which put him perfectly over his limit. They walked home, taking a detour through the softball pitch to extend their time together. A romantic idea, proposed by Craig, even though they both knew they could just take the shortest route home and spend the rest of their evening in bed.

“You know, I had a fantasy in college.” Felton says in a mock whisper, like he was telling secrets to a child.

“Bro.” Craig laughs.

“What? Are we not there yet? I mean I could just, not tell you, but that’s no fun.” He shrugs and waves his hands uselessly, “I figured, since we’re here, on a pitch with _bleachers_.”

“Alright, hit me, Felton.” He smiles, he rolls his eyes when he’s pulled to a stop by a hand gripping his own. Craig turns to face him, taking his other hand.

“I’d take a guy, behind the bleachers,” Felton grinned walking backwards and pulling Craig with their linked fingers.  He led them both around the bleachers, chewing his lip, and threw a glance at the area. They stopped behind the seats carefully placed around the pitch, none of the floodlights were on which left them in almost darkness, “and I would just go down on him. No questions.”

“Bro.”

“Shush.” Felton whispered. “Play along.” He presses his lips to Craig’s softly, humming at the warmth in his gut at the familiar feeling. They kiss slowly, no aggression and no rush. It’s romantic, kissing under the bleachers like they were barely out of their teens and not approaching the inevitable mid-life crisis. Felton’s fingers find the waistband of Craig’s sweatpants, hooking them only slightly, and pressing himself flush against him. Craig’s hands find themselves on Felton’s hips, his thumbs pushing up the hem of his yellow t-shirt.

“So, we’re behind the bleachers.” Craig hums, he’d feel ridiculous with anyone else, but with Felton it’s remarkably different. He’s smothering the worrisome feeling in his gut about getting caught, he coaches the Flapjacks here and he can’t imagine the other parents knowing he had done anything like this.

“I would get down on my knees-” and he does, “-and I’d take down his jeans, or whatever he had on, and I’d take his soft cock into my mouth and-”

“Better hurry up on that one, bro.” Craig shifts his weight and chews his tongue, he’s not exactly getting any softer as the time passes. Felton bites his lip and glances up at the other man, grinning at the slight moan from his chest. He pulls down Craig’s sweatpants, only enough to slip out his cock and take it into his mouth. Felton works his tongue around it carefully, tasting the head, pushing it against the roof of his mouth, hollowing his cheeks, and breathing heavy warmth against it.

Craig has to hold onto one of the support beams to steady himself. He can feel himself getting hard in Felton’s mouth, the small waves of arousal washing down across his gut. He’s beginning to wonder if he has a thing for being intimate outdoors.

“What,” he clears his throat, “what next?” He bites out. Felton makes a show of licking his lips as he pulls away. His hand wraps around Craig’s cock, keeping it from the cold air and coaxing it to life.

“He’d be hard, just from that.” Felton kisses the small patch of Craig’s stomach that’s on show, nipping at the muscles that deny his age. He kisses there hard, making sure his beard scratches at Craig’s skin, and takes his cock back into his mouth. It’s a good cock, Felton can definitely give him points for that, and it’s a lot better than he had ever imagined in college.

Craig chews his lips trying to stem the noises simpering from his throat. He can see his breath in the night air, a fog about his lips; the thought of getting caught here dissipates with it. It’s sinks to the back of his mind, overruled by the tongue curling around his cock, and the way his hips involuntarily roll on their own. He can hear Felton breathing heavily through his nose, moaning when his cock brushes against the back of his throat.

They haven’t done this before. Blowjobs, yes, but that never involved swallowing the whole thing down.

“Bro, Felton, _bro_.” Craig mumbles, his hand running through the dark strands on his lover’s head. Felton pulls off with a groan, his hand rubbing the length of Craig’s cock and kissing whatever skin he could with an open mouth and a heavy tongue.

“I’d take him, all of him,” He whispers, his lips upturning at the strangled moan from Craig’s chest, “he’d be blown -hah- away, marvelled at how good I was.” Felton takes the cock back into his mouth, moaning unabashedly. His hands grip Craig’s arse, squeezing the muscle there and pushing him in closer.

Craig whimpers when he feels the tip of Felton’s nose squashed against his belly, and the head of his cock tight in his throat. Felton groans loudly and holds him there, he swallows around the protrusion before pulling away and taking another breath. Craig doesn’t expect him to take it back in again, he doesn’t know if Felton is used to this or not. He’s not entirely sure if he wants to know. But his grip tightens on the bleachers and in Felton’s hair when he can feel lips against the base of his cock again.

It’s a slow rhythm, Craig gently thrusting into Felton’s mouth. His moans slip readily from his lungs, in short bursts whenever the head of his cock brushes against something. He can remember trying this with Smashley; she never liked it that much. Craig shoves the image to the back of his head and glances down at Felton. Short dark hair, a beard he’s probably growing longer to out-do Brian, the straight nose, those wide golden eyes. He hears the clinking of a belt buckle and the shifting weight in the grass.

“Fuck, bro.” Craig hisses. He feels Felton grin around his cock, and grunts when his cock falls free from the man’s mouth.

“You want to know how it ends, bro?” Felton mumbles, pressing the length of Craig’s cock against his face. He lets out a whimper of an agreement, his tongue twisting on itself at the image. Felton takes Craig’s cock back into his mouth, he pulls his sweatpants down around his knees and sneaks a hand up one side of Craig’s boxer-briefs to glance across his bollocks.

It’s almost awkward, with the position and how tight Craig likes his underwear, but Felton manages. The mumble and surprised grunt that slips from Craig’s throat is entirely worth it. It’s followed by a stuttered gasp and a strangled moan, and the irregular thrusting of his hips.

Craig doesn’t even try to stem his voice, he tightens his fist in Felton’s hair and he moans under the rougher grip. He breathes almost expertly against the assault in his throat, matching pace with the other man, and letting his hands wander from Craig’s shorts into his own. Felton uses both hands on his own cock, thrusting quickly into his fists as Craig sets the unsteady pace.

Felton is still learning to figure out Craig’s warning signs for when he’s about to finish. The staggered warble of his own name makes him swallow thickly around his cock, concentrating on holding his breath until Craig releases the grip on his hair, and lets himself slip from Felton’s mouth. He tugs himself until his comes across the grass, breathing heavily through his nose and moaning into Craig’s softening groin.

The grip on the bleachers is gently released and Craig carefully pulls up his sweatpants on shaking legs, and tucks himself back in. Felton does the same, re-buttoning his jeans and buckling his belt back up before taking the offered hand. He has grass stains on his knees that probably won’t come out, and they ache from holding up his weight for so long, but he’s thankful that Amanda won’t see them, ever.

They walk arm in arm until they’re in a more populated area, and then they separate. Footsteps fall in synch and their hands bump as they walk, they’ve agreed to keep quiet about it all until Craig’s ready to tell River and the twins. It’ll be soon, officially, Felton has an inkling that they already know. Maybe not River, but Briar and Hazel definitely know something is up. The mums that constantly hit on Craig don’t seem to know, or they do and are re-doubling their efforts.

“So, who was it?” Craig asks, bumping their shoulders together.

“Who was what?” Felton says, brought out of his thoughts on how nice the night sky looks even if they’re not out in the middle of nowhere, and if it would be bad to sabotage the competition when he already had the prize.

“The guy, in your fantasy.”

“Oh.” Felton scrubs the back of his neck and ducks his head. “It was just, you know, a general kind of thing.” He rolls his wrists lazily and shrugs.

“Bro, come on.” Craig prods him with an elbow and offers him an encouraging smile, he never was the best at lying or keeping secrets.

“It was,” Felton sighs and faces the sky; the stars are beautiful tonight, and Janet can suck it, “it was _you_ , bro.”

“Bro.” Craig stops in the street and grabs Felton’s hand, entwining their fingers with a grin on his face.

“I know, you got me, I’ve been stalking you since college. Hiding out in your bushes, I have an entire wall full of pictures of you.” He sighs, again, scratching his neck and taking comfort in the thumb running circles on his palm.

“You have any more fantasies?” Craig says with a smile pulling at his lips, “ _inside_ fantasies.” He could live happily without any public indecencies on his record.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Also I'm not American so I'm sorry if anything is like weirdly out of place or anything.


End file.
